


MIA

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint goes missing, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Worried Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes missing during a mission and Bruce worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIA

Bruce was trying very hard to concentrate on his experiment. But he couldn't. Not with the news he just got a few hours earlier. The news had also made Hulk agitated. Few hours ago Natasha had told him that Clint had gone MIA on his latest mission.

She had told him not to worry and that SHIELD was trying to find him. But that did not comfort him one bit. He wanted to ask Tony to try and find Clint, but he knew SHIELD would not like the interference.

His phone rang and Bruce picked it up without looking and answered, "Hello?"

A familiar voice answered, "Bruce, its me."

Bruce sat up straight, "Clint, thank god you are OK. Natasha said you went missing. I was very worried."

Clint said, "Sorry for worrying you but the safe house was compromised. I couldn't contact anyone until the taget was taken care of."

Bruce sighed in relief, "When are you coming home?"

Clint said, "By tomorrow morning. I still have to call extraction."

Bruce said, "OK, be safe. I love you."

Clint said, "Love you too, Brucie."

Bruce ended the call.

Clint was OK and returning home soon.


End file.
